User talk:Icysugarspike
icysugarspike - (\ˈī-sē\ˈshu̇-gər\ˈspīk\) - "A common and unfortunate side effect of ice powers is an annoying use of vocabulary". - from tvtropes *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' *'Archive 3' So... So what do you think of the improvement of the Darkstalkers pages? Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 02:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Decision time Since you insisted I ask any questions I had here, I have two that will affect the wikia as a whole: 1) How comfortable are you with the inclusion of in-game credit lists on game pages? I realize that a wikia isn't geared toward being too data heavy (not like sites like Sega Retro), but'' I have seen one wikia (for Sonic the Hedgehog) include credits (http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic:_Night_of_the_Werehog). I ask this because a lot of credits have either been ignored or been corrupted with time and human error, so wouldn't it make sense to include them with the intention of a pure source? 2) As you noticed I edited Yoshihiro Sakaguchi's page. I specialize in the sound department and as such have since credited a page for Minae Fujii. The question here is, would you accept other people who are credited, like for character design or programming, no matter how meager? Again, I've found people and credits that are incorrectly done or completely ignored (points to Mobygames). In taking a sample from the VS. series, I've found that I was able to crack quite a few aliases that Mobygames doesn't take into account and may not ever take into account. In accordance with my first question, it works hand in hand with incorporating the in-game credits; covering every last role and affecting the site as a whole. So icespike, what's your decision? HubStyle 14:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I already gave you an answer. Please check your talk page. Thanks. ▫ 'Icysugarspiketalk 16:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ERROR! Hi. I'm back and I'm going ot put new research I been doing and I came across this! http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Darkstalkers_Characters ! Vega from Street Fighter SHOULD NOT BE THERE! Just pointing that out. I sometime see mistakes like this around here and I hope you can fix this please. This is an excellent piece of work.. I will definitely try working with it on my website http://sites.google.com/site/factaboutstuff 06:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC)FactAboutStuff ARCADE QUARTERMASTER Hi icy! This is Shadi_Potter from the www.arcadequartermaster.com site. Sorry for the long delay, I'm still busy with building 2 sites for that portal. Anyway, I think I lost the Shadi_Potter acct since I think it was connected to my old yahoo acct that was linked to that. So this will be my new one and pls delete the other one if you can. Anyway, I'm into the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure shrines now. I wonder if there are more official art for the 2nd game based from the flyers? :) Kudos on maintaining the wikia! '''ShadiPotter 00:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shad Question Im 5'9 How tall im i compared to Jon Talbain whos 6'1 would he tower above me? Kingdomcode 20:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Been a while since I last sent you a message. Many improvements has been added and I would like you to change the Darkstalkers 3 title page into the original name "Vampire Savior: The Lord Of Vampire", just to show some users the difference between the names of the original and the plus version. Many people were really confuse with that. So if you have time, please change it. DarkStalker Deity 21:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) This user http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rs_Benson has mess around here by messing up Pyron page from the Darkstalkers section! I wonder if you can do something about this user and I already undo it (I read around of how to undo things that are unnecessary to the wiki pages). Please do something before he'll mess up other pages! I'm sorry to bother you but this user http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pyron1 is doing more damage on Pyron page, Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge page as well. Please do something, and I don't know how much damage he done but I'll try to undo it. Thanks for the kind words! I also wrote the bulk of the info on the DMC1 and DMC3 pages on Wikipedia while working with the Devil May Cry Taskforce. Eventually we got both those games to Featured Article status. --Boradis 02:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) HI DUDES WELL. THE PICTURES I HAVE PUT INTO THIS ON THIS PAGE I HAVE FOUND ON ONE SIDE.(Mark3kirby 18:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC))